pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Arceus
| textcolor=black| name='Arceus'| jname=(アルセウス Arceus)| image= 493Arceus.png| ndex=493| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation IV| pronun= Ar-KEE-us | hp=120| atk=120| def=120| satk=120| sdef=120| spd=120| total=720| species=Alpha Pokémon| type= | height=10'06"| weight=705.5 lbs.| ability=Multitype| color='Gray'| gender=Genderless| }} Arceus (アルセウス Arceus) is a -type Mythical Pokémon and is known as the creator of the Pokemon world. Arceus has the unique ability to change its type depending on the type of plate that it holds. Arceus has a stat total of 720 surpassing Mewtwo's record of 680. Arceus was the final Pokémon in the National Pokédex until Generation V was announced. Appearance Arceus is an equine being similar to a Qilin or Centaur. Its body color is white with a gray, vertically-striated underside, the pattern of which has similar recurrences on the underside of Arceus's mane, tail, and face, and Arceus's pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its mane is quite long, jutting away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. Arceus also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen, which changes color along with its eyes and hooves based on Arceus's current type. The wheel also has four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of Arceus's underbelly resumes past Arceus's waist, the underside of Arceus's limbs also being gray in coloration, and with extrusions at the tops of the legs. Arceus's tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration. Special Abilities Arceus has the ability Multitype, which is an ability exclusive only to this Pokémon. Multitype allows Arceus to change its type based on whichever plate it is currently holding, e.g. holding the Flame Plate makes it the -Type. Likewise, a Splash Plate will make it a -Type. According to the Pokédex, Arceus in mythology is said to have shaped the Universe with its "one thousand " arms, though, due to Arceus not actually having any arms, it can safely be assumed that the "1000 arms" are metaphorical. The "1,000" arms could be Arceus's move "Judgement" but this is still unknown. It has also been stated that Arceus created the Legendary Titans (otherwise known as the Dragon Trio) Dialga, Palkia, and surprisingly Giratina, as well as the Lake Guardian Trio (also known as the Lake Spirits) Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. Arceus can also easily hold off Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga all at the same time, making it very powerful and it can speak using Telepathy. In the Anime Arceus appeared in the Arceus and the Jewel of Life, making its debut appearance in any form of the Pokémon Anime. Arceus battled against Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Dialga transported Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Sheena (a new character) back in time to stop Damos from betraying Arceus. Arceus also appeared along with Dialga, Palkia and Giratina in the opening "The Greatest - Everyday!". It eventually is the world's most powerful Pokemon. In the Manga Gold will fight against an enraged Arceus in the later chapters of Heartgold and Soulsilver Pokemon Adventures. Game Info Arceus first appeared in the Generation IV games Pokémon Diamond and Pearl being a Legendary Pokémon. As of November of 2009, Nintendo released a one of a kind Arceus to the USA. So far this has been the only way to get a Arceus except through the use of a cheating device. Arceus is captured in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum versions after obtaining the Azure Flute event item through the aforementioned cheating device and using it to gain access to the Hall of Origin. Even though Arceus existed in the first Generation IV games, it was not revealed by Nintendo until February of 2009. In the game there exists data for the ??? Type Arceus (and apparently the ??? Plate] as well), but there is no way of obtaining it except via hacking. (It is possible that Nintendo only put a ??? type coloring for Arceus and a ??? Plate in the games code to keep it from crashing). It is known as the Deity Pokémon due to the fact it created Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and the lake guardians. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, there is an event in which you can trade the 12th movie Arceus over from Diamond, Pearl or Platinum, enter a new set of ruins (the Sinjoh Ruins) and watch Arceus create a newborn Dialga, Palkia, or Giratina, all at level one and each holding their respective orbs. This is, so far the only way to get origin forme Giratina in HeartGold and SoulSilver as you cannot trade over the Griseous Orb. The event can be activated twice; once with the movie/TRU Arceus and another time with a Hall of Origin Arceus, although the only way to obtain a Hall of Origin Arceus at this time is through cheating (a YouTube video demonstrating this). Arceus is also in the game Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky. At the final floor at the last dungeon, your hero will find a Silver Arceus Statue. It will give you a very powerful item called a Space Globe, which raises all the active Team Member's Attack stat. Arceus itself does not appear in the game. However, Arceus has a very small role in the end of the Final episode. After beating Primal Dialga and Dusknoir vanishes from the timeline Grovyle and Celebi are about to themselves. However, it is suddenly cancelled and Dusknoir's fading is erased. Dialga (Despite being how the Hero is brought back to the timeline.) says it is not his doing, but another Pokemon's at a much higher power level. Many think that this Pokémon is Arceus, because Arceus is Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina combined and Dialga controls time while Palkia controls Space. In Guardian Signs, he is found the Light Temple along in the Sky Fortress. Locations | pokemon=Arceus| diamondpearl=Hall of Origin| dprarity=One| platinum=Hall of Origin| ptrarity=One| heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Pokémon Global Link via event| bwrarity=One| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Arceus| diamond=It is described in mythology as the Pokémon that shaped the universe with its 1,000 arms.| pearl=It is told in mythology that this Pokémon was born before the universe even existed.| platinum=It is told throughout the ancient times in Sinnoh as the Pokémon who shaped Sinnoh and created a haven.| heartgold=According to the legends of Sinnoh, this Pokémon emerged from an egg and shaped all there is in this world.| soulsilver=According to the legends of Sinnoh, this Pokémon emerged from an egg and shaped all there is in this world.| black=It is told throughout the ancient times in Sinnoh as the Pokémon who shaped Sinnoh and created a haven.| white=It is told throughout the ancient times in Sinnoh as the Pokémon who shaped Sinnoh and created a haven.| }} Learnsets Generation IV Main article: Arceus/Learnset Generation IV Sprites |dpspr=493arceus.png |dpsprs=DP Arceus Shiny.png |ptspr=Arceus PtHGSS.png |ptsprs=Arceus Shiny PtHGSS.png |hgssspr=Arceus PtHGSS.png |hgsssprs=Arceus Shiny PtHGSS.png |IVback=Arceus Back IV.png |IVbacks=Arceus Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=Arceus BW.png |bwsprs=Arceus Shiny BW.png |Vback=Arceus Back V.png |Vbacks=Arceus Shiny Back V.png }} Trivia *Though the Pokédex states that Arceus used its "1,000 arms" to shape the universe, it cannot learn any moves involving arms. In fact, it doesn't even have visible arms. *Arceus is the second highest level Pokémon able to be caught in any game, at level 80, with level 100 Magikarp being the highest. *Arceus' ability Multitype, is an ability exclusive only to Arceus. Also, if given a Sky Plate, it becomes the only Pokémon that is only Flying-Type as of the Generation IV games. *Arceus is captured in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum versions after obtaining the Azure Flute event item through cheating and using it to gain access to the Hall of Origin. *Arceus's name pronunciation in Pokémon Battle Revolution is Ar-SEE-us, however, this is wrong, compared to the movie's pronunciation of (Which is also the official pronunciation announced by Game Freak,) Ar-KEE-us. *In the movie "Arceus and the Jewel of Life", Arceus was being kept alive by the plates or shards which changed its type. In the Pokémon games, Arceus doesn't have any plates when you encounter it. *On the 13th, 14th, 20th and 21st of March 2010, the UK games retailer "GAME" held Pokémon events where players could demo HeartGold and SoulSilver; Arceus was also available. *The Greek word 'archaois' means ancient. It then became the English word "archaic" which probably refers to how Arceus created the world and was the first ever Pokemon. *Arceus moves and looks somewhat like Dialga in the movie. *The ceus part of Arceus may come from the Latin for god, Deus. *Arceus's moveset is also like Mewtwo's: it can't learn every move, but most of them. *Arceus, besides moving like Dialga, runs in the air like a horse. *Arceus can learn Draco Meteor if holding the Draco plate. *Even with the help of the cheat known as walk through walls on games based on the Sinnoh region, it is still impossible to reach Arceus due to the fact that you need a certain key item to unlock the stairway leading to Arceus. *Arceus is the only Pokemon that can change its type and to be able to change into all the types beside Ditto. *Arceus is the only Normal-type Legendary Pokemon besides Regigigas. *Arceus is the pokemon equivalent to God since it created the Pokemon World. *Arceus likely created all of the Legendary Pokemon that have to do with nature (with the exception of Mewtwo). *Although it is genderless, its voice is that of a male. *Arceus is the only non-glitch/hack Pocket Monster to obtain the ??? type. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Event Pokemon Category:"Pokémon that can Talk" Category:White Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Trio Masters Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Sinnoh Pokémon Category:Gray Pokémon Category:Sinnoh